vampirediariesfandomcom-20200223-history
Elena and Elijah
The relationship Between Elena and Elijah. ''Refeferd to by fans as Elina.They met when Rose and Trevor kidnapped her in order to gain their freedom by handing Elena over to the powerful Original.' Season Two When Elijah enters Rose's hideout, he is initially skeptical about Elena being human, believing her to be Katherine, but he was convinced when he smelled her, but he says "Human thats impossible." He then talks with Trevor a vampire who betrayed before in the past, Trevor says to Elijah "I beg for your forgivness." Elijah then said he is forgiven then Elijah decapitated Trevor for his role in Katherine's escape in 1492, and compelled Elena to tell him where the moonstone was, Elena said that it was with Katherine in the vampire tomb. Then when Stefan and Damon arrived, Elijah ignored them and tried to leave with Elena, but she threw a vervain bomb in his face. When he tried to kill Stefan, Damon impaled him against the wall with a broken coat rack, but he awakened a few hours later, revealing he can't be killed by wooden stakes. Elijah used a locator spell to find Elena when she decided to give herself up to Klaus, Elena saw Elijah in the window andfreaked out, but when she turned around he wasen`t there. He entered the room, killed Cody and his friend. Upon realising Damon would die before he lets anything happen to Elena, he left them and went away, which surprised Damon and Elena. Elijah later met Elena at her house seing that Jenna had invited him because he was some history writer. Elijah said to Elena "It`s apleasure to meet you." He then shaked hands with her and then said before he left her house "Elena I hope we meet each other again sometime." Elena then began to run to Jeremys room and knocking, Elijah then appaered right there and when Jeremy came she said that Jenna needed help with the boxes. Elijah said to her "A wise choice." Elena asked Elijah what he wanted hesaid to her "It`s time you and I have a little chat." Elijah explained why he saved Elena from the vampires and offering protection to everyone she loves in exchange for essentially allowing him to use her as bait to lure out Klaus so that Elijah could kill him. She agreed after he freed Stefan from the tomb. When Elijah resurrected after Alaric pulled the white ash wood dagger from his chest, he went straight to Jonas and said to him "I need you to find Elena. Now. Then he went to The Gilbert Lakehouse were Elena were Stefan. Elijah were using a few pebbles as high-speed projectiles to shatter the door of her family's lake house. Elena began to talk with Elijah, he said that the deal is off but she tries to neogotiate, he says to her that there is nothing more to neogotiate about. Elena then treathen to kill herself and made him promise to continue to protect her loved ones even if they've harmed him, Elijah said to her "I`m sorry Elena but I`m gonna call off your bluff." Elena then began to giving him extra incentive by stabbing herself. He offered to heal her as Klaus needs a living and human doppelgänger to make the ritual. He hugged her, getting ready to give her blood to cure her, but she stabbed him in the chest, killing him again. Later, when Bonnie faked her death to protect her and Damon laying to her about it. Elena then went down stairs to the basement were Elijah`s body were, she removed the dagger from Elijah's body, reviving him for the second time. When he woke up, Elena came to him, but Elijah mistook her for Katerina. Then he said he cound`t be inthe house since he wasen`t invited in, he run outside and then tride to run to Elena but then he noticed that she was owner of the house now and askedher wahat happened to him. Elena aked him "Can I trust you." and Elijah said the exactsamething to her, Elena then gave the dagger to Elijah and he took in his jacket. Then they take a ride outside and began to talk Elena said to Elijah that Klaus was now in Mystic Falls and that he had taken over Alaric`s body, Elijah wasen`t supprizedand she said to him "You are the only one who knows him." and Elijah said "Yess I do." Then they went to The Lockwood Mansion and rang the bell, Elijah compelled Carol Lockwood to invite him in. While they were inside The Lockwood Mansion, Elijah explains her everything about that Klaus is his brother and Klaus is a Hyrbid of both vampire and werewolf. The Curse of the sun and moon witch is fake and that the real one is placed on Klaus, and The Creation of the vampire species. Elijah says that his mother bore 7 children and said all of them was once humans and in time they became vampires. Then later Elijah and Elena went to The Salvatore Mansion, Elena had invited him in and they both saw the Salvatore brothers fight,but Elena stopped them and says that she and Elijah has made a new deal. The next day he once again explains the curse on Klaus to Elena and Stefan, he says that Klaus needs the moonstone and a witch to do the ritual during the full moon, Klaus needs to kill a vampire with a stake, and a werewolf with ripping out it`s heart since he is part of each one and he also needsto kill the doppelganger. Klaus will need to feed on her until her death, he needs to kill each one how they are ment to be killed, and after that Klaus will be Hybrid. Elijah shows Elena an elixir that can resurecct her after she has died, that was meant for Katherine for 500 years ago. Later Elijah and Elena talks, he ask why she is doing this, she says she is the only one that can stop him. Then they hear voices and then They see Jenna with a crossbow and Alaric who explained that it was him and not Klaus, he said that the sacrifice happens to night. Elena and Elijah listens what Alaric says, but then Elenawent to check on Damon and he gave her blood and when he came down stairs Elijah said to him "She will never forgive you. And never for a vamire is a very long time." Season Three In Dangerous Liaisons, when Rebekah attacks Elena for what she did to her, Elijah comes and stops her. Elijah begins to talk to Elena by saying "Well I believe, we have a lot off catching up do." Elijah then says that his mother was inside the last coffin and promising her no one will be harmed in any way. Elijah and Elena later meet at The Original Mansion where they are having a ball which's purpose is to welcome the Mikaelson (the Originals) family back. Esther asked to see Elena in the invitation Elena got to go to the ball.When Elena is about to go to Esther, Elijahbeginsto talk to her and Elijah says to Elena "Elena, I understand my mother requested to see you." he then says that he has suspicions about his mother and asks Elena to tell him what his mother will tell her, Elena says to Elijah "Of course. I will find you later okay." Then, when Elijah asks Elena if he can trust his mother , Elena lies to Elijah right in his face by saying that his mother just wanted to apologize to her for trying to kill her the other day and that he can trust her. Esther begins to talk to everyone about her children and says to drink for to night, Elijah and Elena stares at each other and then drinks the champange. Then when Damon killed Kol after he tried to kill Matt, everyone came outside and saw it including Elena and Elijah. Then later when Elena comes home she feels guilty because she just signed all The Originals death sentence. I n All My Children, Elena still feels guilty because she knows Elijah will die but The Salvatore brothers asks her not to screw with the plan. Elena talked with Bonnie later that she feels guilty because Elijah found away to save her for the sun and mooncurse and says now she is in the excact spot. Then in The Original Mansion after Elijah talked with Rebekah about Finn and their mother, he went to Elenas home and asked her to come with him since he had something he wanted to show her. They drove to an old place were Elijah used to play when he was a child it was in the caves he used to play and he also went there during the full moon with the rest of his family. Elijah said to Elena that it was a balance which his mother used to speak of and then he tells her about the night when she lied to him, Elena says she didn`t lie to him but Elijah tells her "I can hear your heart beats when you`re lying". Elena informs Elijah that she thought his mother would help kill Klaus and that she didn`t know she would kill all of her children. Elena says she wishes there was something that she could do to help. Elijah then tells her "You know one thing I have learned in my time on this earth, be careful what you wish for". Elijah then grabs Elena and takes her underneath the caves, later Elijah threatens The Salvatore brothers that if they don`t help him stop his mother, Rebekah will kill Elena. After Esther and Finn just vanished, Rebekah lets Elena go and when she comes home, she sees a letter from Elijah, that he wrote to her, she reads it. Back at Elijah's home, Elijah tells Rebekah that Esther was right about him: that he kills and torments innocent like he did with Elena today. Quotes Season Two :Elijah: (sniffing Elena) Human. It’s impossible. Hello there. :Elijah: Well, we have a long journey ahead of us. We should be going. :Elena: (to Rose & Trevor) Please, don't let him take me. :Elijah: (offering his hand to Elena) Come. :Elena: No, what about the moonstone? :Elijah: What do you know about the moonstone? :Elena: I know that you need it, and I know where it is. :Elijah: Yes. :Elena: I can help you get it. :Elijah: Tell me where it is. :Elena: It doesn't work that way. :Elijah: Are you negotiating with me? :Elijah: What is this vervain doing around your neck? :Elijah: Tell me where the moonstone is. :Elena: In the tomb underneath the church ruins. :Elijah: What is it doing there? :Elena: It`s with Katherine. :Elijah: Interesting. :Elijah: Excuse me. To whom it may concern, you're making a great mistake if you think that you can beat me. You can't. You hear that? I repeat-- You cannot beat me. So I want the girl on the count of three or heads will roll. Do we understand each other? :Elena: I'll come with you. Don't hurt my friends. They just wanted to help me out. :Elijah: What game are you playing with me? :-- Rose. ---- :Elijah: Oh, forgive the intrusion. I mean your family no harm. :Elena: Why`d you kill those vampires when they tried to take me? :Elijah: Because i didn` want you to be taken. Klaus is the most feared and hated. But those who fear him are desperate for his approval. Word gets out the doppelganger exists......there`ll be vampires eager to take you to him, and I can`t have that. :Elena: Isn`t that exactly what you`re trying to do? :Elijah: Well let`s just my goal is not to break the curse. :Elena: So, what is your goal?" :Elijah: Klaus` obsessions have made him paranoid. He`s a recluse. -He trust only those in his inner circle. :Elena: -Like you? :Elijah: Not anymore. :Elena: You don`t know where he is, do you? So you`re trying to use me to draw him out. :Elijah: Well to do that, I need you to stay put...-...and stop trying to get yourself killed. :Elena: How do i know you`re telling the truth? :Elijah: Well if i wasen`t being truthful, your family would be dead......and I`b be taking you to Klaus right now. Instead, I`m here to offer you a deal. :Elena: What kind of a deal? :Elijah: Do nothing. Do nothing, live your life......stop fighting. And when the time is right, you and I shall draw Klaus out together. And I`ll make certain your friends remain unharmed. :Elena: And then what? :Elijah: Then I kill him. :Elena: Just like that? :Elijah: Just like that. :Elijah: I'm a man of my word, Elena. I make a deal, I keep a deal. :-- By the Light of the Moon. ---- :Elijah: You know, I might not be able to enter this house......but I am a very patient man. I`ll wait you out. :Elena: They shouln`t have done what they did. :Elijah: The deal is off. :Elena: I`m renegotiating. :Elijah: You have nothing left to negotiate with. :Elena: I`d like to see you lure Klaus into Mystic Falls......after the doppelganger bleeds to death. :Elijah: Stefan won`t let you die. :Elena: No, he won`t. He`ll feed me his blood to heal me. And then I`lll kill myself and become a vampire, just like Katherine did. So unless you want that to happen again, promise me the same as before. Promise me that you won`t harm anyone that I love. Even if they`ve harmed you. :-- The Dinner Party. Season Three Gallery Season Two Rose08.jpg Rose09.jpg Rose12.jpg Rose17.jpg 20i8ihe.png Elijah-Elena-elijah-and-elena-17651644-450-450.jpg Elijah-and-Elena-Wallpaper-elijah-and-elena-17686586-1280-720.jpg Elijah-Elena-Rose-2x08-elijah-and-elena-17671552-1280-720.jpg Elijah-Elena-elijah-and-elena-17671896-1280-720.jpg Elijah-Elena-elijah-and-elena-17671808-1280-720.jpg Elijah-Elena-elijah-and-elena-22127391-500-230.gif Elijah-Elena-elijah-and-elena-25856750-870-618.png Elijah-Elena-elijah-and-elena-17672149-1280-720.jpg Elijah-Elena-elijah-and-elena-17672152-1280-720.jpg Elijah-Elena-elijah-and-elena-17672147-1280-720.jpg Elijah-Elena-elijah-and-elena-17672156-1280-720.jpg Elijah-and-Elena-elijah-and-elena-19674439-500-500.png Elijah-and-Elena-elijah-and-elena-19638909-1024-768.jpg Elijah-Elena-By-the-Light-Of-The-Moon-2x11-elijah-and-elena-17673238-1280-720.jpg Elijah-Elena-By-The-Light-Of-The-Moon-elijah-and-elena-17673403-1280-720.jpg Elijah-and-Elena-Wallpaper-elijah-and-elena-17686534-1280-720.jpg Tumblr_ld9swuCuzv1qdbf6eo1_500.gif Elijah-Elena-By-The-Light-Of-The-Moon-elijah-and-elena-17673417-1280-720.jpg Elijah-Elena-By-The-Light-Of-The-Moon-elijah-and-elena-17673420-1280-720.jpg Elijah-Elena-3-elijah-and-elena-18519079-1920-1080.jpg Elijah-Elena-elijah-and-elena-19545549-1280-720.jpg Elijah-Elena-elijah-and-elena-19545716-1280-720.jpg Elijah-Elena-elijah-and-elena-19545573-1280-720.jpg Elijah-Elena-elijah-and-elena-19545586-1280-720.jpg Elijah-Elena-elijah-and-elena-24137126-500-600.png Elijah-and-Elena-in-Klaus-2x19-elijah-and-elena-21741406-1921-1080.jpg Elijah-Elena-elijah-and-elena-22127703-500-252.gif Elijah-and-Elena-in-2x19-Klaus-elijah-and-elena-21743246-1280-720.jpg Elijah-and-Elena-in-2x19-Klaus-elijah-and-elena-21743249-1280-720.jpg Elijah-and-Elena-in-2x19-Klaus-elijah-and-elena-21742847-1921-1080.jpg Elijah-and-Elena-in-2x19-Klaus-elijah-and-elena-21743254-1280-720.jpg Elijah-and-Elena-in-2x19-Klaus-elijah-and-elena-21743256-1280-720.jpg Tumblr_lk5zz1xmg91qe7u6go1_500.gif Elijah-and-Elena-in-Klaus-2x19-elijah-and-elena-21741401-1921-1080.jpg Elijah-Elena-elijah-and-elena-22127340-500-281.gif Elijah-and-Elena-in-Klaus-2x18-elijah-and-elena-21741608-1921-1080.jpg Elejah-elijah-and-elena-21370877-470-773.png Elijah-and-Elena-in-Klaus-2x19-elijah-and-elena-21741428-1921-1080.jpg Elijah-and-Elena-in-2x19-Klaus-elijah-and-elena-21743261-1280-720.jpg Elijah-and-Elena-in-Klaus-2x19-elijah-and-elena-21741431-1921-1080.jpg Elijah-and-Elena-in-Klaus-2x18-elijah-and-elena-21741570-1921-1080.jpg Elijah-and-Elena-in-Klaus-2x18-elijah-and-elena-21741574-1921-1080.jpg Elijah-and-Elena-in-Klaus-2x19-elijah-and-elena-21741440-1921-1080.jpg Elijah-and-Elena-in-Klaus-2x18-elijah-and-elena-21741556-1921-1080.jpg Elijah-Elena-elijah-and-elena-22127559-500-227.gif Elijah-Elena-elijah-and-elena-24811783-1280-1024.jpg Elijah-Elena-elijah-and-elena-22079948-500-472.png Elijah-Elena-elijah-and-elena-22153473-500-416.jpg Elijah-Elena-Of-Pearls-and-Stars-elijah-and-elena-22920143-1000-489.jpg Elijah-and-Elena-in-Klaus-2x19-elijah-and-elena-21741446-1921-1080.jpg Elijah-and-Elena-in-2x19-Klaus-elijah-and-elena-21742811-1921-1080.jpg Elijah-Elena-A-little-white-lie-elijah-and-elena-26173775-1000-563.jpg Elijah-in-2x20-The-Last-Day-elijah-21533946-1280-720.jpg Elijah-in-2x20-The-Last-Day-elijah-21533947-1280-720.jpg Elijah-Elena-elijah-and-elena-25836665-943-500.jpg Elijah-Elena-elijah-and-elena-21563705-500-277.gif Elijah-in-2x20-The-Last-Day-elijah-21533948-1280-720.jpg 2x20-The-Last-Day-elena-gilbert-21542577-1280-720.jpg Elijah-in-2x20-The-Last-Day-elijah-21533951-1280-720.jpg Elijah-Elena-elijah-and-elena-23763970-858-500.jpg Elijah-Elena-elijah-and-elena-22494717-500-600.jpg Season Three '' Elijah and Elena.jpg 3x14-elijah-and-elena-28755964-500-281.gif 3x14-Dangerous-Liaisons-elijah-29029263-1280-720.png 3x14-Dangerous-Liaisons-elijah-29029292-1280-720.png 3x14-Dangerous-Liaisons-elijah-29029581-1280-720.png 3x14-Dangerous-Liaisons-elijah-29029628-1280-720.png 3x14-Dangerous-Liaisons-elijah-29029642-1280-720.png 3x14-Dangerous-Liaisons-elijah-29029619-1280-720.png 3x14-Dangerous-Liaisons-elijah-29029655-1280-720.png 3x14-Dangerous-Liaisons-elijah-29029661-1280-720.png 3x14-Dangerous-Liaisons-elijah-29029666-1280-720.jpg 3x14-Dangerous-Liaisons-elijah-29029674-1280-720.png 3x14-Dangerous-Liaisons-elijah-29029684-1280-720.png 3x14-Dangerous-Liaisons-elijah-29029726-1280-720.png 3x14-Dangerous-Liaisons-elijah-29029438-1280-720.png 3x14-Dangerous-Liaisons-elijah-29029493-1280-720.png 3x14-Dangerous-Liaisons-elijah-29029515-1280-720.png 3x14-Dangerous-Liaisons-elijah-29029519-1280-720.png 3x14-Dangerous-Liaisons-elijah-29029540-1280-720.png '' Category:Relationships Category:Friendly Relationship Category:Supernatural Category:Mystic Falls Residents Category:Vampire Diaries Characters